Ghost Love
by OnceUponAGleekOnBakersStreet
Summary: After a horrible "accident", Bella dies, but is a ghost. She has to find her body to crossover, but she "haunts" her house. But when Edward moves in, she's not sure if she wants to crossover. I suck at summaries. T to be safe and a little horror.
1. Prolouge

I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated at all. My life's been busy and hectic. But I'm back.

Bella's POV

I don't know how it happened, what I do know is this...I was driving home from work, and a drunk driver hit my car making my car spin, and that's when I realized that I was no longer on the road. My car wrapped around a tree and I hit my head on the window hard. I suddenly got dizzy, and everything went black...that is when I died...


	2. The Wreck

So, I know I need to update the rest of my stories, so I'll be writing this one and my others. R&R please.

"Bella, can you please help me with table nine?" My friend Angela asked me.

"Sure." I replied, as I looked at table nine.

"Thank you, Bella. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Ang." I said as I smiled at her. She was fixing to talk again, before she got cut off. Angela is a brunette, with glasses, slender, and a shy personality.

"Bella, Angela! Stop chatting and get back to work!" Our boss, Jacob yelled at us. Jacob is the restaurant manager and owner, but he's also my best friend, even though when we're at work he's my boss. He's tan, has jet black hair that comes past his shoulders, and dark brown eyes. He's twenty-two, and engaged, to someone named Abigail. **(I would put Nessie, but several of my friends would kill me, and because I wanted to switch it up a little bit.)**

"Geez, calm down Jacob, we were just talking about work." I said, as I picked up a tray, and carried it to table nine. I know you might be thinking why a seventeen year old brunette is working at a little diner? Well I'll tell you.

My name is Bella Swan; I'm not pretty, although everyone tells me differently. I have brown hair and eyes, I'm pale, not ghost pale, but more like, don't go out in the sun, pale.

I went to table number nine, and saw that the people sitting there were the last two people I wanted to see, Jessica and Lauren. I closed my eyes and counted to ten to calm down. When I regained my composure, I walked up to them.

"Jessica, Lauren what can I get you?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible.

"Can I just a water for me, please." Jessica replied. _At least she's trying to be civil._ I thought. Lauren on the other hand, was no way going to be civil toward me.

"_Un_sweet tea for me, _Bella." _She said with false kindness.

"Sure anything else, I can get for you?" I asked with a fake smile, that I hoped looked genuine.

"That's all, Swan." Lauren said in a snotty tone, as I glared at her. And I went to go take the order. I sighed. _Well, that ruined my good day._ I thought.

"You okay?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah, just the two witches over there just ruined my day."

"Ah." She said as soon as she saw who I was talking about. "If I knew who was at table nine, I would've taken the order.

"It's fine Ang." I told her, as I fixed the drinks and took them back to the table.

"Took you long enough. Lauren snapped. I glared at her.

"Thanks, Bella." I nodded.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked as nice as I possibly could.

"I'll have a BLT. Hold the B heavy on the L." Lauren said, as I wrote her order down. **(In case anyone's wondering what that means. Hold the B means easy on the bacon. Heavy on the L means lots of lettuce. I'm not a waitress, but that's all I really know.)**

"Just a regular cheeseburger for me." Jessica added. I wrote it down.

"It'll be just a minute." I told them and walked off.

"I can take it for you, Bells." Angela told me.

"It's fine, it's almost time for me to clock out anyway." I replied.

"Bella, when you get table nine taken care of, go home. You work too hard." Jacob said from behind me.

"Thanks, Jake." I answered gratefully. Unlike most restaurants, Jacob didn't have a strict dress code. Just jeans or shorts, and a shirt.

"Bye Bella." Angela told me as she gave me a hug.

"Bye, Angela." I replied as I hugged back. "Bye Jake!"

"Bella, get back here!" Jake yelled.

"What?" I exclaimed as I went back over to him.

"You can't leave without giving me a hug!"

"Sorry!" I ran back over to him and gave him a hug. Another thing about Jacob is that he loves hugs.

"Now you can go." He laughed.

"Bye, Jacob."

"Be careful." He warned me.

"With my luck, that's going to be hard." I told him since I'm probably biggest klutz on earth.

"Just be safe, okay?"

"Okay." I said, as I left the restaurant. I got in my beat up, rusty, red, Chevrolet and started home.

I was a few miles from my house when all of I sudden, a drunk driver hit my truck, making it spin, and that's when I realized that I was no longer on the road. My car wrapped around a tree and I hit my head on the window hard. I suddenly got dizzy, I could smell blood, then all at once everything went black.


	3. AN

**The new chapter will be up this week or next week. I'm typing it now. I moved and still trying to get all my stuff over at the new house. There's been a lot of drama and stress over here. I was going to type it up and have it up before Christmas, but my computer had a freak out and all my files got deleted, but I got it back up. So yay! I love you all who haven't given up on me or my stories. I thank you. So please be on the look out for the new chapter, that's coming up soon.**


End file.
